


The Scarecrow Hunter

by TicciToby334



Category: Batman (Comics), RWBY
Genre: F/M, Jaune is Scarecrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicciToby334/pseuds/TicciToby334





	The Scarecrow Hunter

Jaune Arc was always a tinkerer and thinker. Wether it was him messing with spare metal, solving problems in his head, or designing weapons for his seven sisters, he had to keep both his mind and hands working at all times. However, it was when he was eight that he accidentally created something that changed his life.

~~

He never wanted to be a Huntsman. But, due to his family being Huntsman and Huntresses, he sort of had to. So, he was trained at a young age by his family to at least defend himself.

He especially excelled in the tactician portion, and Dust classes. He was practically a prodigy, sure to be the best strategist that Remnant has ever seen. However, it was when he was working on some ‘homework’ for his Dust classes, that he accidentally created something very dangerous.

~~

It wasn’t homework, really. It was just him taking Dust crystals and powders to his little work space and tinkering around to see what he can do with them.

His family were gone on this faithful day, going to visit some family friends, who Jaune doesn’t really like. So, when he accidentally mixed Air, Lightning, Fire and Ice Dust together, he created a noxious gas that caused him to hallucinate in that small room. He had added so much, and the room was so air tight, that he was hotboxed inside, no way for air to get out or in.

~~

To the outside world, eight year old Jaune Arc’s eyes were wide and wild with fear. They darted back and forth, taking in every violent and terrifying sight. He saw many things that terrified him while he breathed in the fumes. Everything seemed to pulse. The shadows came to life and stalked him. Every noise was amplified thousands of times. He whimpered and whined and cried and screamed. 

He was like that for days. No food, no water, no bathroom. He just stayed huddled in the corner, bags under his eyes as he rocked back and forth. By the time his family came back and opened the room, they noticed the young Arc, still rocking back and forth in the corner, his dark blue eyes dull and lifeless. He had stopped screaming days ago. He no longer felt fear. He was too used to it. And, being exposed to that gas, had unlocked his semblance.

He called it Scarecrow. Whenever he activates it, he can see everything that everyone else fears, given that they’re afraid at the time, and his appearance changes as well.

Not only had he unlocked his semblance, but he finally found his weapon. Well, a base for his weapon. He politely refused Crocea Mors from his father when asked to take the family heirloom and carry it to battle. “I already have a weapon” he said with a creepy smile that haunted Noah Arc’s dreams for years..

~~

It was a great October day for the people of Vale. Stepping off of the Bullhead, which faced the massive school of Beacon Academy, was a now seventeen year old Jaune Arc. 

He was dressed sharp, wearing a nice suit and tie, all black, though the tie was tied loose around his neck. On the back of the suit was a cowl, which looked like it was made from an old burlap sack, and had some sort of metal gas mask attached to it. On his hands were two gauntlets with what seemed like retractable needles attached. Inside the needles were a dark red liquid. He had different types of bomb-looking devices attached to his belt, and his dull blue eyes looked around at the courtyard. On his back was a big tank that looked like it was for oxygen. In almost all of his pockets and pouches were multiple Dust crystals. On his his hip was a large chain with a wicked hook on the end.

He moved forward, spotting two young women, one dressed in white and the other red. White was currently chewing out Red. He moved close enough hear what she said, about him.

“Sure! We can go to the mall, paint our nails, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blond and scraggly over there” she said, jutting her finger backwards towards Jaune. 

His eyes narrowed, but he stayed quiet as he thought of who this young woman was. Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. She was born with the silver spoon shoved up her ass, always stuck up with a holier-than-thou attitude. And, finally, she was just a complete and total ass, as she crushed the hopeful dreams of the young woman in red.

Jaune knew he was going to dislike her instantly.

~~

As Jaune and Ruby made it to a fountain, Ruby decided to show her weapon, which was a massive scythe, about twice the size of herself. It was combined with a customizable high-impact sniper rifle. Oh, the fear that the Grimm would fear from her would be delicious. Jaune grinned at that, but he focused back when ruby asked what his weapon was.

“Well,” he started in his slow drawl. “It’s these” he gestured to his gauntlets, the needles seemingly covering his fingers like super thin claws. “I call them Phobos and Nike, Fear and Victory” he then gestures to his Toxin Bombs, which looked like they were little Jack-o-Lanterns. “These are what I call Toxin Bombs. You’ll see later in Initiation what they do” he grins wide.

Ruby’s eyes were wide with excitement, sparkling over the weapons that the blond fearster had on his person. They then moved on, hurrying to the spot where the opening speech should take place.

~~

Jaune sat in his secluded spot in the Ballroom, tinkering with a new invention of his. It was supposed to be a small concealed firearm, that was supposed to be on the underside of his gauntlets. Of course, each one was designed to shoot darts of the correct serum. It would deploy when he presses a button on his palm, which in turn was designed to only be pressed by his fingerprints.

When it was time for lights out, he set the half-made firearm down and decided to get some rest.

~~

If anyone saw the look on the blond’s face as he flew through the air, they would have laughed. His face was devoid of emotion, eyes dull and half-lidded,

Jaune was everything but afraid and amused as he flew through the Emerald Forest. He stood ramrod straight as he flew through the air. He heard laughing and explosions and gunfire as the other students used weapon and Semblance to make their landing.

Jaune, however, didn’t move to land. Instead, he grabbed a spear that was supposed to help him, and he used it’s momentum to lift himself up and stand on it like a surfboard. It hit a tree and he simply stood there like a statue as he waited for the Huntsman or Huntress who owned the weapon to come claim it.

~~

With his partner in tow, Miss Pyrrha Nikos, he walked forward, dull eyes keeping an eye out for any Grimm. Finally, he saw some. He grinned, a crazed, wild grin. He put on his cowl and told Pyrrha to wait. As he stepped, he made sure it was midstep that he activated his semblance.

~~

Pyrrha was happy to have Jaune as her partner for the next four years. Sure, his eyes were dull, he barely spoke, and never showed any emotion. That was fine. As long as they stuck together, they would be okay.

However, she was very confused, when Jaune told her to wait. She didn’t see the creepy smile on his face when he saw the Grimm. He pulled his cowl over his head, and walked forwards. Midstep, his form seemed to distort, suit ripping away, the mask coming to life, mouth and eyes glowing blue, skin decaying to that of a thin, disease riddled corpse, the same blue glow shining through the holes in the body that show the center, spines piercing through his shoulders and back, the tie on his neck becoming a loose noose. The same gauntlets were on his wrists, in his left hand holding the hook from before. (Think the Chirotophobia outfit from Injustice) He was also much, much taller than his form before.

~~

Jaune shuddered as he felt the familiar feeling of his semblance washing over him. The Grimm noticed this, and turned to look at him. Four or five Beowolves. Jaune chuckled darkly, the great shoulders of the creature he has become shaking as he does. When he speaks, the too-wide, grinning mouth of the cloth head moves. 

“You know… I’ve always wondered… what do Grimm fear…?” he says in a gravely, breathy voice, as if his voice was an autumn wind, sending dead leaves skittering along the ground. When none of the Grimm moved to attack him, he through the hook, it wrapping around the front leg of one of the closest ones, and pulled the chain, pulling it to him. He caught it and pinned it down before injecting a vial of the Fear Toxin into it’s neck.

It whimpered and moved feebly to escape. Closing his eyes, Jaune saw the Grimm’s greatest fear. It feared happiness, anything positive, anything pure. The pulse of the beast sped up as it experienced it’s fears. Jaune’s grin widened when he saw familiar silver eyes, of which too beams of silver light pooled from. He pulled from it’s thoughts as it died of a heart attack. He turned to look at the other Grimm, who hadn’t moved, despite wanting to hurt the Huntsman for killing their brethren. He stood, hunched over with his too long arms nearly brushing against the ground.

“Now that I found your fear… time to fight fire with fire…” he said with dark glee, that left the Grimm cowering a bit.

~~

“Pyrrha Nikos, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Jaune Arc. You gathered the white knight pieces. From here on, you’ll be known as PWBA (Phobia) led by… Jaune Arc” stated Ozpin, much to the surprise of everyone present, except for Jaune and Pyrrha. And Blake. Blake didn’t care.

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and muttered. “This is going to be an interesting year.


End file.
